It's Just a Storm, Nessie
by Volturi Sisters Ari and Cassi
Summary: The entire family is out hunting and Carlisle is left to watch Nessie for the night. Once he puts her to bed though a storm rolls in and wakes her up. It is up to Carlisle to comfort his young granddaughter. Cute fluffy moments!


**A/N: I thought this would be a really cute idea and I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think. BTW: I don't own Twilight, but I kinda wish I did. I also don't own the book that is mentioned in the story. This one-shot takes place not long after the fight and I feel that Renesmee grew too fast in the movie. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were all out hunting, which meant Renesmee was spending some quality time with her grandpa. She loved her grandpa very much.

"Grandpa, can you read me a bedtime story?" Renesmee asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Of course sweet heart, go pick one out."

Renesmee went over to her book case and pulled out one of her favorite books: _Where the Wild Things Are. _She walked back over to her bed and climbed into her grandpa's lap. Carlisle smiled when he saw the book she had picked out; it was one that was read to her at least once a day. He opened the book and began to read to his granddaughter. Once he was done he tucked her into bed.

"Good night Nessie," said Carlisle before giving her a kiss on the head.

"Night Grandpa, I love you," Renesmee replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Nessie, sleep well; I'll be in my office if you need anything," Carlisle responded before turning off the lights and leaving.

Soon after her grandpa left, Renesmee fell asleep, but a few hours later she was woken up by something; she moaned slightly in her sleep. Something boomed and she was instantly awake.

"Mommy," she whimpered. She hugged her blanket close to her chest.

Suddenly, a streak of light lit up her room.

"GRANDPA!"

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Carlisle sat in his office, catching up on some paper work; he was so absorbed in his work that he was completely oblivious to the storm that raged outside.

"GRANDPA!"

He sighed. What could have possibly woken Renesmee up? Suddenly there was a crash of thunder.

_Oh, that's what, _Carlisle thought. He went to Renesmee's room and found her sitting up in bed.

"Grandpa!"

Carlisle sat on the bed next to Renesmee and she climbed into his lap.

"It's all right Nessie, I'm right here." He rubbed circles on her back to soothe her.

"What's going on Grandpa?" Renesmee asked.

"It's just a storm Nessie, it's nothing to worry about," Carlisle answered.

"Grandpa, make it stop," Renesmee said.

"I can't make it stop; it will stop on its own. I know it sounds scary, but it won't hurt you," Carlisle responded.

"Promise?" Renesmee asked.

"I promise," Carlisle answered.

"I want Mommy," Renesmee responded.

"She'll be back before you know it, she and everyone else had to go hunting. Remember?" Carlisle replied.

Renesmee nodded.

"All right sweet heart, get some sleep." But when Carlisle tried to set Renesmee back in bed, she clung to him.

"No, I want to stay with you Grandpa," she said.

"Come on honey." Carlisle got up and he carried her back to his office.

Right before they went in his office Renesmee began to tremble in his arms. "Grandpa, am I in trouble?" Tears pooled in her eyes.

"What…No, no Nessie, Grandpa just needs to finish some paper work, that's all. You can read if you want," Carlisle answered.

"Oh, okay Grandpa."

Carlisle sat down at his desk and Renesmee curled up under his desk with a book. After a while Carlisle heard breathing steady and he didn't hear the pages of the book Renesmee was reading rustling, and he knew she was asleep; he smiled to himself. He scooted back from his desk, bent down and scooped Renesmee into his arms and carried her back to her room. In her sleep, she snuggled closer to Carlisle; again he smiled to himself.

She was such an angel when she slept. He wished she could stay this little forever, but she was growing so quickly. In the short time of seven years she was going to be fully grown; his little Nessie was going to be grown up and so mature and she would settle down into the unchanging state along with everyone else.

When they got to Renesmee's room, he laid her down in bed. She held her blanket, which Esme had made her, closer to her chest. Carlisle leaned down and gave Renesmee a kiss on the head; she stirred ever so slightly.

"Shh, go back to sleep," Carlisle whispered.

"Love you Grandpa."

Carlisle stroked her cheek. "I love you too Nessie. Sleep well."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? The part where it mentions that Renesmee will be full grown in about seven years came out of **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide**_** by Stephenie Meyer, page 84. Please remember to review. Thanks**

**~Cassi**


End file.
